In general, the invention relates to methods for treating a neurological disease. Neurological diseases, for example, Alzheimer's disease, provide a unique series of complications for clinicians, patients, and care givers; the diseases often progress rapidly and disrupt a vast number of major life functions. The progressive nature of these diseases makes the passage of time a crucial issue in the treatment process. Treatment choices for neurological diseases, particularly those affecting cognitive function, can be complicated by the fact that it often takes a significant period of treatment to determine if a given therapy is effective. Accordingly, treatment with the most effective drug or drugs is often delayed while the disease continues to progress. A method that would allow one to predict which patients will respond to a specific therapy would provide physical and psychological benefits. As healthcare becomes increasingly inaccessible, the ability to allocate healthcare resources effectively also becomes more important.